Interacting with animals, especially through hunting, bird watching, or photography, is a popular activity. Interacting with animals in a natural environment is preferable. In this way, animals must be prevented from detecting when an observer, hunter, or photographer is present. If this is not done, animals may be frightened and stay away from the location of the individual. Therefore, it is important to make the individual visually undetectable.
Blinds are often utilized to conceal individuals and equipment in such an environment. Numerous types of blinds exist, and many are generally portable and collapsible structures. A common type of hunting blind is one that is a cover portion supported by a framework. The cover portion could range anywhere from a rubber-like substance to a type of fabric material. This cover portion is held in a desired position and shape due to the structure of the framework, which is then supported by the ground. In a number of such blinds have a X-shaped framework on at least one side of the blind, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,415 and 7,320,332.
It is known in the prior art to have a support for a gun or camera located near a window of a blind such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,435. However, supports like those described are large and would be difficult to transport. Also, if more than one is needed, the task of transporting them becomes even greater. In addition, the support must be attached to the tent wall and supported on the ground, making guaranteed stability impossible on insubstantial or uneven terrain. The tent wall may not be of sufficient strength to support particular accessories. When the tent wall is made of fabric, supports depending on wall support are limited by the amount of force the wall will bear. Furthermore, the size and complexity of mounting makes their interchangeability cumbersome. Due to this, only one sort of support is provided that must try to suffice for all sorts of attachments.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a blind accessory support bracket that is reasonably small and easy to transport.
The present inventor has also recognized the need for a blind accessory support bracket that is securely mounted on a blind regardless of the terrain or blind location.
The present inventor has also recognized the need for a blind accessory support bracket that maximizes that utilizes the support frame work of a blind.
The present inventor has also recognized the need for a blind accessory support bracket that is capable of being designed for a specific accessory and interchanged with other specifically designed supports.